


Smarter Than You

by kuraleap52



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: High School, Nerdiness, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52
Summary: "Ms. Smith, great job. Mr. Karlson, good work. Mr. Davenport. Ms. Newton, nice job," Mr. Jansin comments while he passes back the tests. Lynsey is satisfied with her 89. She turns to see Chase's eyeballs practically falling out of his head. Oh no."Chase what's wrong?" Lynsey asks, pretty much already knowing what is wrong."I got a C+," Chase answers, his eyes never leaving his paper.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Smarter Than You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another underrated show imo. I grew up being absolutely obsessed with this show, so I decided to write about it. I hope you enjoy reading!

Lynsey can't help but feel her stomach flip when she gets seated next to Chase in Algebra. Not only is he cute, but he, according to some of her friends who have had classes with him, is also smart. She feels her cheeks burn, so she decides to keep her head down and her hood up. 'I'll talk to Chase tomorrow,' she thinks. 'I'll just talk to him about algebra, start things off slow.' 

"Hey, do you have a pencil? I was in a hurry this morning, so I didn't have time to grab one," he explains as she turns to face him. He really does look stressed. Almost as if he just found out he had half an hour to write a ten page essay. Lynsey, afraid her voice might crack, simply nods. She reaches into her pencil pouch and grabs Chase a pencil. "Thanks," he smiles at her as she gives him her pencil. "I'll give it back at the end of class."

"No problem," Lynsey smiles back, proud of her voice for not cracking.

* * *

Lynsey and Chase have been seated next to each other for a couple weeks now. They've grown more and more social with each other, talking more consistently everyday. Now, she decides she is going to ask him out. She's been planning what to say for a couple days now. Last night she was finally satisfied with what she was going to say. Here goes nothing.

Lynsey is already sweating as she sits down in her chair. Chase is already sitting at his desk. He's faced sideways, facing her. He has a dopey looking smile on his face, one Lynsey has really grown a liking to.

"You're awfully happy today," she comments. He chuckles.

"We're getting our tests back!" He exclaims, smiling wider than ever. Of course he'd be excited over that.

"Riiight. So excited," she sarcastically replies with a smirk.

"Ahem. Good morning, students. Today we have a lot planned. We're going to be starting a new chapter in our textbooks. But first I'm going to hand back your tests from last Friday," Mr. Jansin announces to the class, wearing his signature frown on his face. Chase practically squeals in excitement, causing the whole class to turn and look at him. He ignores their looks, being so focused on his test grade. 

'This is perfect!' Lynsey thinks. 'When Chase gets a good grade, he'll be in a great mood. Meaning, he's bound to say yes!'

"Ms. Smith, great job. Mr. Karlson, good work. Mr. Davenport. Ms. Newton, nice job," Mr. Jansin comments while he passes back the tests. Lynsey is satisfied with her 89. She turns to see Chase's eyeballs practically falling out of his head. Oh no.

"Chase what's wrong?" Lynsey asks, pretty much already knowing what is wrong.

"I got a C+," Chase answers, his eyes never leaving his paper.

"Hey, that's not b-"

"Not bad? Not bad?! A C+ is terrible! It's nearly average! I am _not_ average!" Chase yells, once again causing the class to stare at him. Lynsey just awkwardly nods and turns away from Chase. Chase sighs, slumping in his seat and thumping his head on his desk.

* * *

"Lynsey! Wait! Can we talk?" Chase asks, running up to Lynsey in between classes. Lynsey sighs.

"Go ahead," she commands. Chase clears his throat and looks down. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you in algebra. You were only trying to comfort me and I was being a douche."

"You got that right," Lynsey comments.

"I know, I know. I'm just so used to being the smart kid. I've never gotten below a 98. But the truth is, I've been under a lot of stress lately. I guess the stress got the better of me," he sighs.

"Well what have you been doing that's stressed you out?" Lynsey questions. Chase's eyes go wide for a split second.

"Uh.. family issues," he mumbles.

"I get it. Last year my mom passed away. I was such a mess about her death that I completely broke down and stopped doing my assignments. It took time, but eventually, with some help from my family, I was able to let go of her and prioritize my life. My goal now is to get into Yale," she explains. She's never opened up to anyone like this besides her best friend Karie. He gives her a small smile and takes her hand. They stare into each other's eyes. "Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go get ice cream with me after school? Or go mini golfing? Or something like that?"

"Do you mean like a date?" Chase questions. Lynsey shyly nods, looking down. "Yeah! Yes, I'd love to," Chase replies, giddy with excitement. Lynsey chuckles, squeezing his hand. This is the best day of her life.


End file.
